This invention generally relates to expandable wrapping material. More specifically, the invention relates to a case or package for such wrapping material, and to a method for handling and using expandable wrapping material.
Cushioning or filler materials are often used to protect articles that are being shipped or transported. For instance, an article may be wrapped in a cushioning material and then placed in an envelope or box for shipment. Alternatively, an article inside a box or package may be surrounded by a cushioning or filler material to cushion the article during transportation.
Conventional packing materials have several important disadvantages. For example, small, peanut-shaped styrofoam pieces and flat plastic sheets impregnated with a multitude of bubbles are commonly used as packing materials. Toxic wastes are produced, however, when these materials are made. In addition, the disposal of these packing materials has become a significant environmental problem. In particular, these materials are not biodegradable; and these packing materials, particularly the styrofoam peanuts, are bulky and it is not generally practical to store these items for reuse. Crumpled newspapers may also be used as a packing material; however, newspapers are often not very effective for this purpose.
Recently, attention has been directed to using an expandable paper as a packing material. This paper has a multitude of slits that are shaped and positioned such that when the paper is stretched, it is pulled into a three dimensional honeycomb shape. In this shape, the expanded paper material is both load bearing and resilient, and the paper makes an excellent cushioning and packing material.
Commonly, this paper material has been sold in the form of flat sheets, or as a roll of the unstretched material. The material is then stretched and expanded by a user, usually at the specific time and location at which it is used.